The present invention relates to distribution board repair and, more particularly, to a non-conductive shield used while installing or repairing distribution boards.
A distribution board is a component of an electricity supply system that divides an electrical power feed into subsidiary circuits, while providing a protective fuse or circuit breaker for each circuit in a common enclosure. During installation of new circuits within a distribution board, electrical wires and bus bars are exposed, which puts the electrician at risk of electrical shock.
As can be seen, there is a need for a non-conductive shield to cover the exposed electrical main wires and bus bars of a distribution board.